


Unfurl

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Doctors & Physicians, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Sexual Tension, Sickfic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: Dr. Wang took a step closer, his eyes burning with passion. Jinyoung had obviously hit some nerve with his comment and for once he didn’t have an immediate comeback. He stayed completely silent, watching as the other reached out and touched his shoulder. It was the same gesture that Jaebum had done before leaving the office, but it felt very different. Dr. Wang’s hands were larger and warmer and Jinyoung could feel the heat of them burning through the thin material of his T-shirt.“What gives you the right to talk to me like that?” he snapped, venom in his tone. He didn’t have anything else to say and he found himself panicking. He felt the control slipping between his fingers like grains of sand, and he tried to catch the little he had left.“Mr. Park, all I am saying is that this is going to take some time. There is an easy way for us to go about this and there is a hard way,” Dr. Wang replied sternly, his fingers flexing slightly as he tightened his grip. Jinyoung didn’t know exactly what the hard way meant, but his heart raced at the thought of finding out.





	1. Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title from RY X's album Unfurl :)

Jinnyoung could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The earpieces he wore to protect his hearing from the deafening music were useful for that purpose, but they did nothing to stop the roar of his heart. He didn’t mind though. The pounding didn’t distract him. If anything it cemented the rhythm in his head. It was the dance break of the song. The tempo was outrageous and his feet flew across the stage, so he knew his heart must was beating at a tremendous rate. His precious heart kept the beat in his mind so he knew how to move. It kept him submerged into the choreography. The crowd of people watching with their lightsticks in the air was far from his mind as he worked out every single feeling in his body with his dance.

It only took a split second for the silence to fall over him— only a moment for silence to flood his ears in a stadium filled with nothing more than adrenaline and noise. When his foot slipped out from underneath him he plummeted backward off the raised platform he had been dancing on, his back smacking against the stage with a deafening crack. He gasped for breath, the floor having knocked everything that was in his lungs out, his eyes squeezing shut impulsively

Embarrassment flooded over him first. Thousands of people had seen him fall and hundreds of them had recorded it. It was a shame, but it was even worse to stop the concert. His pride couldn’t handle such a large blow, and he knew he needed to stand and get on with the show soon, yet everything was still silent. Without even his heartbeat to keep him company, he felt afraid. When he forced his eyes open, he winced at the blinding stage lights looming above him.

He saw his crew’s face appear above him. He watched their mouths move, yet he heard no sound. His hands began to shake at his side and he willed himself to stand. He clenched his jaw repeating over and over in his mind that he needed to stand and assure everyone he was fine so he could get on with the show.  
He opened his mouth to speak, to make any kind of noise really, and still he heard nothing. He felt no pain. Nothing felt wrong other than the shaking in his hands, but his legs had yet to move. He continued to call out, his lips working furiously as his face turned red with exertion. His vision went dark before the backstage paramedics rushed out with a stretcher to come collect him.

When he had woken up in the hospital his manager, Jaebum, was by his side as well as his doctor.The word spinal cord injury rang in Jinyoung’s ears as he stared at the doctor blankly. He was coherent enough to understand what words like paralysis and therapy meant. There was no surgery they could perform. There was no concrete date for when he would be up and ready to go back on tour. His doctor could only tell him that they would be bringing him a wheelchair soon and that he would recommend some physical therapists that might be able to help. 

Jinyoung hid face in his hands after the man left, and he didn’t move them for a long time after. He didn’t cry because he saw no point, but he didn’t feel like talking either. He let out a shaky sigh when Jaebum reached out to grab the back of his neck, giving it the occasional squeeze the way he knew always calmed Jinyoung. Reluctantly he lifted his head to look Jaebum in the eyes. A wave of guilt washed over him when he saw the dark purple bags under his eyes, but he pushed the feeling back, his hands fluttering nervously at his sides like little birds. It felt good to be able to move something at least.

“How bad is it?” He asked, his tone purposely devoid of emotion. Jaebum would only get overly comforting if he showed how upset he was, and Jinyoung didn’t think he could stomach that right now.

“You heard what the doctor said. I don’t know any more than that,” he replied quietly.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” Jinyoung snapped. Jaebum, used to his outbursts, was unphased. He simply looked at Jinyoung for a moment before fishing his cellphone out of his pocket, beginning to tap furiously on the screen. A moment later he held the phone out and Jinyoung grabbed it, staring down at a poor quality video uploaded onto youtube.

The girl holding the camera was shaking badly as she and every girl around her screamed. No matter how bad the camera work was, and how obnoxious the screams, it was unmistakably him dancing on the stage. He held his breath as he watched, flinching when his shoe slid and he plummeted backwards. There was a collective gasp through the arena and Jinyoung went stiff, unable to help the way he dug his front teeth into his bottom lip when he started screaming in the video. He remembered the silence he himself had heard, but the shrill wail of agony and pain he was hearing now was clearly coming from his own mouth. He watched the stage flooded with crew, and he paused the video as the girl holding the camera was overcome with sobs, the crowd of young girls collectively becoming hysterical at the traumatizing sight.

He handed the phone back to Jaebum, clearing his throat before attempting to speak, “has the company released a statement about my condition yet?”

“Not yet, they are waiting for a more definite diagnosis before they do anything.”

“You’re telling me I horrified all those people and they are just sitting around on their asses letting them assume the worst?”

“Jinyoung, please calm down. There is a protocol to these things—”

“Where is my phone?” Jinyoung demanded loudly, effectively cutting him off. Jinyoung didn’t care about protocol. He had already done enough damage. He would not let the only people who really supported him suffer any longer than they had to, and he couldn’t care less about what his company had to say about it. They couldn’t fire him and it is not like they could possibly make him any more miserable than he already was. “I need it now.”

“Jinyoung, please,” Jaebum begged, becoming visibly stressed at his tantrum. Jinyoung simply gripped the bars on his bed, starting to pull himself into a sitting position.  
“My god, you can never make anything easy! Don’t you dare sit up,” he snapped, using his commanding paternal voice he always used when he was really tired of Jinyoung. It was one of the reasons he had been Jinyoung’s longest lasting manager to date. He was the only person who could put Jinyoung im his place when need be. “I’ll give you your phone, but if anyone asks how you got it, you just found it. You got it?”

“Yes hyung,” Jinyoung grumbled, reclining back against the pillows. He held his hands out impatiently as Jaebum leaned down and looked through a bag at his feet. He hesitated after he pulled the phone out, but after an impatient groan, he deposited it in Jinyoung’s waiting hands. Immediately, Jinyoung took to Twitter and started crafting the announcement that he had survived the fall. He didn’t dare scroll through his feed or look at the trending page. He hardly ever got on twitter, but he knew that it was total chaos. He was sure every online gossip site had already published three articles about the accident and fans and haters alike would be crafting their own versions of what happened. He didn’t care about setting the record straight. Everything was far past the point of no return and his PR team could deal with that mess. He only wanted to let the people who really cared know he was alright.

After a short and simple apology with no specifics, he silenced his phone and laid it down on the bed, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. He had been asleep for a long time, yet he still felt exhausted. He could feel Jaebum’s eyes on him, but he didn’t bother to look back, just closing his eyes.

“The doctor was saying that, depending on how well you felt when you woke up, you might be able to go home by tomorrow. Judging by how agitating you are being, I’m sure he will get you set up right away.”

“My legs aren’t going to move by tomorrow,” Jinyoung mumbled with barely concealed venom in his tone.

“They don’t expect them too,” Jaebum said with a sigh, reaching out to put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “They are going to teach you how to get around with a wheelchair before you leave. You would rather that than being stuck in here wouldn’t you?”

“I would rather be able to just walk,” Jinyoung groaned, shrugging Jaebum’s hand off. The anger had been there since he woke up. It had been sitting low in his stomach, rising and rising and he felt it begin to spill over the sides. “How am I supposed to perform in a wheelchair, hyung?”

“There is a chance it isn’t permanent. You can dance again Jinyoung, but it is going to take some time. There is only so much a doctor can do. They aren’t miracle workers.” Jaebum’s voice remained even and calm, but Jinyoung’s voice was raised already.

“I didn’t even fall that far. I have fallen farther and harder and I was fine, but I take one small spill and break my back?”

“It was the way you fell, Jinyoung. It was just unlucky is all.”

“Unlucky? I may never walk again in my life and you are telling me I’m just unlucky?” His voice cracked as he spoke and he looked up to glare at Jaebum fiercely. “I can’t live like this. I can’t stay in a wheelchair. My career will not end here," he snapped.

“We can’t change what has already happened. You can only deal with it.” Jaebum’s voice was strained, and Jinyoung noticed that he had balled his hands into fists at his sides.   
“Don’t jump to conclusions yet when you don’t know what is going to happen.”

“What is going to happen while I just sit and waste away? My fans will drop like flies one by one without me continuing to produce more music. It happens to any artist or band that goes on hiatus. I’ll become meaningless. The company won't keep me around. If I don’t make any money I'm nothing but a workers compensation check. I’ll be back in my parent's house— a useless cripple.”

Jaebum's chair screeched across the floor loudly, making Jinyoung flinch. He was already breathing heavily from the ferocity of his speech, and he felt more winded when Jaebum turned to look at him with a disappointment in his eyes that Jinyoung had never seen before.

“Can’t you just be grateful you are going to be okay?” He bit out, his face turning an ugly shade of red. “I can’t take this right now. Talk to the doctor when he comes back yourself.”

“Hyung!” Jinyoung yelled angrily, watching him storm towards the door. “Hyung!” Despite his calls, Jaebum slammed the door shut harshly behind himself. Jinyoung was overwhelmed with anger. He wasn’t used to being abandoned and he wasn't going to just sit and take it. “You are fired, Jaebum! Do you hear me? Fired!” He screamed staring at the door, waiting for Jaebum to peek his head back in and grovel for forgiveness. When nothing happened, he reached over and snatched a vase of flowers that his makeup artist had left for him while he was sleeping. He threw it as hard as he could at the door, not caring that the flowers were destroyed and that shards of glass were now littered across the floor.

He waited again for Jaebum to come back concerned, for anyone to look in and see if he was okay. When nothing happened he sagged down like a deflated balloon, letting his head drop back against the rough cotton pillowcase. He let a shaky sigh escape his lips and after staring at the plain ceiling until his eyes stung, he blinked and looked down at his legs.

He reached down to grab the thin sheet they had laid over him, gripping the material tightly between his fingers as he dragged it to the side. His legs looked normal underneath. The gown they had changed him into had left nothing to the imagination, and if he hadn’t known anything had happened, he would have assumed they were perfectly functioning. Anyone would. Despite Jaebum's warning, he grabbed the bars on the side of the bed and dragged himself up. He grunted as he dragged the dead weight of his legs back, puffing his cheeks in frustration as he situated himself up against the pillows.

He still wasn’t really sure what all of this meant. He didn’t know what he had technically done, but there was hope and it made him feel like he could get things started. He was never one who liked to wait. If he wanted something he had to just reach out and grab it. That is what his father always told him, and he credited his success to that mantra. If it was possible then why couldn’t he start now?

He had never had to really think about moving his limbs before. His body simply moved as he felt fit. He moved his hand without so much of a thought, ghosting his fingers down his leg. His skin was cold to the touch, but they didn’t /feel/ cold like his arms did in the chill of the air-conditioned hospital room. He moved his hands back to his lap and glared at his toes, telling them to move. He wanted them to flex, or curl, or even wiggle them a fraction of an inch, but there was nothing. He tried over and over to so much as clench a single muscle in his legs, but they remained completely still. He felt frantic, his hands began to tremble again until he gave up. He didn’t have the energy to lower himself back down on the bed, so he just let his neck lull to the side. It hurt but it was nice to feel something after feeling nothing at all for so long. He closed his eyes, intending to rest until the doctor came back in. 

It only took a few minutes before the door opened again. He heard the sound of two pairs of shoes, and he felt tempted to see who they were, but he kept his eyes resolutely closed listening instead. If it was something he didn’t want to be awake for, he wasn’t going to lose his chance to get out of it.

“He is a stubborn one isn’t he?” The voice Jinyoung recognized to be the doctor's whispered.

“You have no idea,” answered Jaebum, equally as quiet. The sound of glass being swept up filled the room, and Jinyoung knew Jaebum was probably cleaning it up. He must have felt like it was his fault and in Jinyoung’s humble opinion it still was.

“You can tell him he is free to go when he wakes up. I’ll have a nurse brings in his chair in a few minutes. I would recommend he see a doctor once a week for regular checks up to make sure there is no negative change in his condition. I also think he should seek out a physical therapist who can work with him regularly. I have seen people with worse come back from this with hard work there is just never... one hundred percent certainty.”

“I’ll speak to him when he wakes up. Thank you for your help, Doctor Kim," Jaebum answered, the sound of glass tumbling into the wastebasket immediately followed his reply. The doctor left right after that, and goosebumps rose on Jinyoung’s arms as Jaebum moved forward, using two fingers to gingerly sweep his sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead. 

“Jinyoungie, it will be alright.”

Jaebum’s voice cracked as he spoke and Jinyoung felt the pit in his stomach grow as Jaebum pulled the sheet back over his legs. The chair that had previously been at his bedside was pulled back up gently to minimize the noise, and Jinyoung very clearly heard the sigh as Jaebum settled back in the chair. He didn’t say anything else, but he reached out to lay his hand on Jinyoung’s, giving it a small squeeze.

Jinyoung knew if he opened his eyes he could get out of there in under half an hour, and he could move his neck from the outrageously uncomfortable position it had been in. A deep tiredness had set in though, one that he felt in every part of himself, and with Jaebum’s hand on his own, he fell asleep.


	2. Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on super boys. Youngjae’s chapter has been started for months. I also need to write this because I love the idea and I just need to cultivate the plot. YeT do you know what I have been doing instead of writing in my free time??? Watching anime. Drrr!! And Bungo Stray dogs have consumed me. Maybe I'll start writing anime fics that I'll never finish like I did in the 7th grade:))))) Send help
> 
> Also just as a little disclaimer I am very sorry for any medical inaccuracies. I have done some minimal research but nothing extensive so if I portray something incorrectly I'm sorry :( If you leave me a comment I can definitely correct anything I messed up. I am also trying to be as vague as possible to minimize mistakes like that

Jinyoung heard Jaebum outside the door. He knew he was moving around, preparing who knows what, pretending like he wasn’t spending every single second worrying about Jinyoung. It had to be exhausting to worry so much and while Jinyoung appreciated it he had already snapped at the older man several times because of it.

Jinyoung knew he wasn’t obligated to do any of this. As his manager, he was strictly to take care of business, and while there was a lot of that because Jinyoung’s tour had been completely put on hold, Jaebum insisted on going above and beyond. Jinyoung’s family lived nowhere near Seoul, and the company and the expensive physicians the company had hired to see him were all located in the city.

He wasn’t used to not being able to move around freely. He wasn’t used to not being able to reach his cabinets, or the top shelf of the refrigerator, or even getting himself into bed. They could have hired someone to take care of him, yet that was never in discussion. Jinyoung would have felt uncomfortable with anyone other than Jaebum and Jaebum knew that.

Jaebum had taken to treating him like a child though. Jinyoung wasn’t useless, he would make sure of that. No matter what it took he would learn how to handle himself until his legs were better, and he couldn’t do that with Jaebum breathing down his neck ready to wait on him hand and foot.

After the other man had helped him into the tub to get ready for the physical therapy appointment, Jinyoung had shooed him away rather aggressively for some much needed alone time. Before the accident he had never taken baths. He had preferred the convenience and relief of a hot shower. He had no choice if he wanted some time to himself, however. They hadn’t bought a chair for him to sit on while he showered yet- it was on the list though.

He leaned forward to pull the handle and start the flow of warm water, glad the familiar rumble of rushing water blocked out the sound of Jaebum’s obvious hovering.  
He lounged in his own little world of self care until his fingers pruned and the appointment was a little too close for comfort with him still in the tub. He called out for Jaebum before reaching to pull the plug on the tub, beginning the humiliating process of being transported yet again.

He tried so hard to act like it was nothing like Jaebum did. His manager had artfully mastered a neutral expression that revealed nothing about how he was really feeling. He acted like toting Jinyoung around was a normal occurrence, and he attempted to have a casual conversation with him while he helped him pull on his pants like an uncoordinated child. Jinyoung couldn’t see past the peculiarities though. He couldn’t help the anger that welled up in his chest, that was sometimes so strong it was hard to breathe.

“I heard very good things about this doctor, Jinyoung,” Jaebum explained, adjusting Jinyoung’s legs in the wheelchair. He didn't even flinch when Jinyoung slapped his hands away to do it himself, picking it up around the knee to pull it back to where it wouldn’t fall off while they were moving to the car.

“Did you really?” he griped back sarcastically, grunting as he moved his other leg into a position that didn’t have his body twisted in a way that hurt his stomach. He swore he would forget the useless limbs were even part of his body if not for the fact that it hurt his abdomen when they sat certain ways.

“Yes I did,” Jaebum said without skipping a beat. Jinyoung tried to tell himself to be nicer to him, but it never really worked. His mouth worked much faster than his rational thought process did. He just nodded after that, not wanting to start anything as Jaebum wheeled him out of the apartment.

The office itself was rather small. He was a bit surprised by that fact because Jaebum had spoken about this Dr. Wang being the best in all of Seoul the entire way over as if that would make Jinyoung excited to be poked and prodded at. While it was small however, it did have a certain charm to it. It was clean and professional looking so he held back his complaints about the size as he sat with Jaebum in the waiting room. When his name was called he sat up as straight as he could in the chair as Jaebum wheeled him back to the examination room.

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” Jaebum whispered as he positioned his chair out of the way of the door.

“I think I can make it on my own. I am a grown adult,” Jinyoung whispered back snidely. Jaebum nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently before going back to the waiting room. The gesture was almost childish, but Jinyoung did feel a bit calmer as he waited for the doctor to come in.

It didn’t take long and Jinyoung would have hoped so since the waiting room was empty. When Dr. Wang entered he couldn’t help but be surprised again. The other was young- he looked to be around Jinyoung’s age and he was quite handsome. Jinyoung had been expecting some old, balding Chinese man, but he wasn’t sure if this would be better.

“Mr. Park! How are you feeling today?” Dr. Wang asked jovially. He rubbed his hands together as he approached Jinyoung in the chair with a genuine smile.

“As good as you would expect someone unable to walk to feel,” Jinyoung answered, sneering. He wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. He wanted things to be straight to the point.

“Someone is feeling rather angry today aren’t they?” The doctor asked with a laugh. His smile was still bright and genuine and Jinyoung was once again surprised.

“Wouldn’t you feel angry if you were in this situation?” Jinyoung asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched the doctor approach a computer sitting on the counter. He began typing something then, his fingers pressing down harshly on the keys, filling the silent room with loud clicking.

It took the doctor a few more moments of typing, his tongue sticking out of the corner of the mouth, before he replied, “I suppose I would be upset. Most people with spinal cord injuries aren’t happy about it, to say the least.” He sighed as he spoke and reached out for the mouse clicking a few things before turning to look at Jinyoung again.

“Do you have any feeling at all in your legs, Mr. Park?”

“Didn’t my people already tell you what the problem was over the phone?” he rolled his eyes when he said it, really not wanting to go through this all over again. He was paralyzed from the waist down. What was so difficult to understand about that?

“I’m sure they gave my secretary the rundown, Mr. Park, but I need this for your records so if you could just cooperate that would make everything much easier.”  
Jinyoung couldn’t see his face because he had turned back towards the computer, but he doubted the smile was still there. He smiled himself in satisfaction as he rolled his neck, sighing in satisfaction at the relieving pop.

“I can’t feel anything in either of my legs or move them. I have absolutely no feeling from the waist down.” There was more clicking on the computer and Jinyoung’s hands twitched in his lap.

“Alright then, after reviewing what the hospital said I think the best course of action is to set up a schedule for therapy, While we want to work on your legs, it never hurts to help the arms out either. Getting used to using the wheelchair can take a toll on the arms and pulling your weight around can cause a lot of strain as well. I recommend sessions at least twice a week, especially at first. This is the most critical time after all,” Dr. Wang rambled on. Jinyoung stared at him, with furrowed brows worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“So what you're saying is that instead of helping me walk you are going to make my arms stronger so I have an easier time staying exactly the way I am now.” His words were harsh and he knew it, but he wanted a reaction. He wanted the other to know how absurd this was.

“No Mr. Park, what I’m saying is that we can strengthen your arms while we work on your legs to make you more comfortable in general. Unless you prefer to be even more miserable than you already are?” He asked, feigning politeness as he rolled up his sleeves.

“How long do you expect me to be in a wheelchair then doctor?” Jinyoung asked glaring at the other, his hands balling into fists. He found he moved them much more now that he couldn’t move his legs.

“I expect you to be in the wheelchair until you can transition to a walker. If that time comes of course.”

“If?” Jinyoung scoffed incredulously. “What kind of attitude is that? I thought you were supposed to fix me?”

“I’m a physical therapist, Mr. Park- not magic. No spinal cord injury has absolute certainty to recover.” Dr. Wang was smiling again, and Jinyoung hated that he kept calling him Mr. Park. It was only respectful, yet his tone seemed condescending, and every time the other said it the closer the felt to having a full-scale meltdown.

“I thought you were supposed to be the best physical therapist in all of Korea? Whoever gave my team that information must have been sorely mistaken.”

“It seems you have been getting a lot of bad information from your team if you think you are somehow special enough to pay your way out of a serious injury. I couldn't care less about how famous you are and neither could your body. This process is just the same as it is for anyone else who comes into my office with a similar injury.” Dr. Wang took a step closer, his eyes burning with passion. Jinyoung had obviously hit some nerve with his comment and for once he didn’t have an immediate comeback. He stayed completely silent, watching as the other reached out and touched his shoulder. It was the same gesture that Jaebum had done before leaving the office, but it felt very different. Dr. Wang’s hands were larger and warmer and Jinyoung could feel the heat of them burning through the thin material of his T-shirt.

“What gives you the right to talk to me like that?” he snapped, venom in his tone. He didn’t have anything else to say and he found himself panicking. He felt the control slipping between his fingers like grains of sand, and he tried to catch the little he had left.

“Mr. Park, all I am saying is that this is going to take some time. There is an easy way for us to go about this and there is a hard way,” Dr. Wang replied sternly, his fingers flexing slightly as he tightened his grip. Jinyoung didn’t know exactly what the hard way meant, but his heart raced at the thought of finding out.

“Don’t call me that!” Jinyoung huffed out. He was completely defenseless against the other and he felt cornered as he twisted to get out of his grip. He felt like a caged bird and he wanted nothing more than to get out of that godforsaken office.

“What should I call you then? Just Jinyoung? We are the same age after all,” Dr. Wang chimed in, smiling again as if he didn’t just threaten him. Jinyoung didn’t know if he was bipolar or stupid, but he was beginning to consider screaming to get Jaebum’s attention.

“Don’t call me anything! I don’t think this appointment is even necessary any longer.” Jinyoung fixed his hair, feeling flustered. He knew his face was beginning to turn red, he could feel the burning sensation starting in the apples of his cheeks and he knew it would soon spread to his ears. He hadn’t felt so aggravated with another person in such a long time.

“We still need to schedule days for our sessions,” the other supplied so nonchalantly as if Jinyoung was being ridiculous for forgetting about that— as if Jinyoung didn’t just dismiss him and his whole practice completely. Like a child throwing a tantrum who was being ignored. If there was one thing he was sick of more than anything it was being treated like a child.

“You are joking, right? You can’t be that stupid and still have a degree.”  
Dr. Wang completely ignored him and went back to the computer and a few infuriating mouse clicks later he was speaking again,

“I have Tuesdays and Fridays open at five. Does that work for you?” He looked back a Jinyoung, his eyes glinting with mischief. Jinyoung had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep himself from screaming.

“You’re insane.”

“You know what? I’ll just check with your manager. That is who brought you in right? I’m sure he knows your schedule better than you do anyway.”  
Jinyoung stayed silent, absolutely fuming as the doctor moved passed him and opened the door.

“I’ll have him come right in and get you. It was nice meeting you… Mr. Park.”

When Jaebum entered the room a moment later and asked how it went, Jinyoung didn’t say a word. After he cooled down he would express his hatred for the doctor and his need to find a new physical therapist, but in that moment all he could do was glare dejectedly at his feet.

He felt like he lost and he hated that sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is highkey and asshole and Jackson is not having it!!!! We love that for them.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes I finished this part and read over it a 3 in the morning. OOpS

**Author's Note:**

> I return to the land of slow burn Jinson angst. After Hold me Love and all its glory I am so ready to get back on the horse and start a new project. With my first semester of college looming in the near future I really want to take this summer to enjoy some cathartic writing. Please leave comments and tell me what you guys think of this :) It really does help a struggling writer keep going.


End file.
